FreeRuns Tournament
FreeRuns Speedruns Tournament (or just FreeRuns for short) is a new tournament soley based around being able to play any game to speedrun. Hosting Supster131 will be the only host of FreeRuns, as this will be a mini-tournament. He did consider having a co-host at one point, but couldn't find someone that fit the position. Rules Games and Region Any game is allowed, anything is allowed! There is an exception though, you can only play a game once in the tournament (with the exception of the Grand Final). You can still however play another game from the same franchise. As for the regions and platform, there are no restrictions here. If both players agree to it, the same game can be played on a different platform or region. Victory In the group stage (Round 1), a competitor who wins the match will be awarded 5 points, '''ONLY if the actual video footage is provided. If the winner fails to provide the video footage, the match is void, and must be redone, in the same game but with a different objective that is agreed upon with the players and the host. In the knockout stage (Rounds 2), a victory will not give any number of points, but will instead promote the person to the next round. Once again, if the winner fails to provide the footage, the run is void and must be redone with a new objective that is agreed upon with the players and the host. Defeat In the group stage, a person who loses the match still gets rewarded with points, but in this case only '''2. '''If the video footage isn't provided by the defeated person, he/she will not be penalized. In Round 2, if a competitor loses, he drops out of the tournament. Draw The tournament will have absolutely no draws. Even if the person finishes 1 second after the winner does, they still lose. Triple-Threat Matches In the group stage, '''2 of 4 competitors will advance to Round 2. If a tie in points happens between 3 out of 4 competitors at the top the group, then a triple-threat match is required to determine who will be the 2 people to be granted the right to move on. In a triple-threat match, all 3 people must decide on any game they can all play and the objective they can all do. The two people that finish faster are promoted to Round 2. Grand Final Any game can be played for the Grand Final. Including a game that you have previously played in the tournament! If the players cannot conclude which game they shall play for the Final, each player will choose 3 games. The 6 games chosen by the players will be randomized. Which ever game that is drawn, will be played for the final. Rematches Rematches are technically possible at any stage of the tournament, but only with the permission of the hosts and the presence of a legitimate reason for it. Participants Group Stages (Round 1) General Rules The group stage features 8 players split into 2 groups of 4 people. The first 2 people in the group (determined by number of points) will advance to Round 2. Match Length The general length of Round 1 matches should be around 10-15 minutes. Group A Group B Brackets Semi-Finals (Round 2) General Rules In Round 2 there will be no draw, but instead according to a predefined table the 4 remaining players will face each other to determine which 2 of them will advance to the Grand Final. Any game could be played, unless if it is repeated, as long as both players agree on it and figure out a suitable objective. Match Length The matches in Round 2 must have a length of at least around 25 minutes, thus the goal of the speedrun should be more challenging than in Round 1. Matches Grand Final TBA TBA The participants will be playing any game of their choosing, with the objective to beat the whole game.